New Life Breeds New Hope
by Hudine
Summary: EvilLyn has found out something that frightens her, now she has a big decision to make. What is she going to do about it? And is Skelitor truly completely evil as we are lead to believe? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 discoveries and reminiscing

Title: New Life Breeds New Hope.

Author: Hudine

Contact: Hudine at clan-tws.co.uk (take out spaces and replace at with @ -- this is to protect from webspiders.)

Rating: R

Summary: Evil-Lyn has found out something that frightens her, now she has a big decision to make. What is she going to do about it? And is Skelitor truly completely evil as we are lead to believe?

Disclaimer: Not mine, this is based on the 2k Masters of the Universe cartoon, this is just my own version of events purely from my head and was only wrote down for fun.

A/N: I have seen every episode of the original He-Man series when I was little but I am now 21 coming 22, so I can't remember it as well as I used to, so this is based on the new cartoon that is showing on Toonami atm.

Archive: Anyone that wants it. Just give me your URL so I can check your site out :) If you have already asked for another fic you don't need to ask twice.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_**Chapter 1 - discoveries and reminiscing**_

It was times like this Evil-Lyn wished she had listened to her mother. '_Never fall for a man's tricks,_' she said, '_they all want the one thing. Always play hard to get so they appreciate you more_.' But she never did when a certain male was involved. As long as she submitted to Skelitor's sexual advances she would never have to worry about unwanted advances by another man. After all any of them that was stupid enough, if not taken care of by herself, Lord Skelitor would soon take care of them, after all it was not in his nature to want to share. Being the only female in a mountain full of men was never easy.

She was only a seventeen-year-old girl when she joined up with Keldor's forces, foolishly falling for his good looks and natural charm. He was quite the flirt back then, could have had any woman he wanted, and he wanted her. He offered her a irresistible combination of power, knowledge in the dark arts, looks and charm. All he asked for in return was her loyalty. Before long they where in love, and she stood by him in every way she could. Then the night before that fateful day before their lives would all change forever; Keldor had produced a ring and asked her to marry him. 

Alas it was not to be, the day he got his face burned off he became bitter. He would not let her near him to comfort him, nor was interested in keeping up their relationship thinking himself too hideous. It was that day her heart was broken in two, Lyn and Keldor had died, and was replaced by Evil-Lyn and Skelitor. Any tender moments between them was few and far between over the time since, as well as limited to only the occasional lingering touch, a small squeeze on the shoulder to let the other know they where there for them; or the occasional small hug when no one was around. When they have sex now it's always rushed and needy, never the slow tenderness that was before. 

A few weeks ago she found something wrong. She felt ill when she got up that morning....

****FLASHBACK****

It was one of the usual meetings to show off Skelitor's latest hair-brained idea to take over grayskull. He was starting off his normal ranting about He-Man when Beast-Man walked in late. Evil-Lyn got in a whiff of whatever he had been eating for breakfast and that was it for her. Covering her mouth and ignoring Skelitor's cries of protest she made it as far as the door way, and a convenient pool of lava and emptied the contents of her stomach. 

"Now, Evil-Lyn, it's only Beast-Man. I thought you'd be used to his foul smell by now," Skelitor Jested and the others laughed, except for Beast Man who took a second to realise he had been insulted.

"Hay! I'm not as bad as stinky guy!"

"I wouldn't like to bet on that," Evil-Lyn replied getting back into position to try and save the rest of her dignity.

"Did someone mention Stinkor?" He asked as he walked in.

Lyn was once again sick as everyone reached for their gas masks. She looked up to Skelitor, "My Lord permission to skip out on this one?"

"As an interesting idea as it is to be sick over He-Man something tells me it is not going to work. Granted, go to bed and I better not see you out of your room." As she was leaving she heard Triclops muttering to Two-Bad, '_no wonder she's been sick, you should have seen the weird shit she had for breakfast._'

****END FLASHBACK****

It only got worse from there, she was eating really weird things and for some reason found herself attracted to the smell of turtle wax, and Skelitor's old sweaty robes. The sickness was constant and she had too cook up one of her mother's old potions to stop it. The guys where all commenting on her weird behaviour. Then yesterday she had enough, magically locked herself in her room and cried for no real reason till she fell asleep. It was only this morning she found out what was wrong, she realised her period was two months late, so with horror she preformed a test and it came up positive.

There was no doubt about it, she was pregnant with Skelitor's child. The question is... Now she knows, what's she going to do about it? Will she face the consequences and stay here, or will she run in fear for her child and whatever his reaction shall be?

♥♥♥♥♥♥

A/N: I am not going for all the Skelitor is completely evil and has no feelings in this fic, because he is still a man and therefore has to still have them in there somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions and Confessions

_**Chapter 2 - Decisions and Confessions**_

Skelitor was in a really nasty mood and was taking it out on everyone. He pointed his staff at Beast-Man and zapped him for being late. Evil-Lyn was standing in the shadows in the throne room trying to formulate a plan of action, but blew it all away when she muttered under her breath 'I hope our baby don't take your temper.'

Not really hearing properly Skelitor turned heal and looked at her with blazing, ruby-glow eyes. "What was that Evil-Lyn?"

Lyn realising what she just said backed up a few steps, "nothing my lord, I didn't say anything."

"Oh it sounded like something to me." He moved closer to her, eyes getting more angry, causing her to back up and eventually trip onto the floor. "You'll tell me for everyone else to hear, what you said."

"I don't think--"

"YOU DON'T THINK! JUST TELL ME!"

"OK! I SAID I HOPE OUR BABY DOESN'T GET YOUR TEMPER!" She cried out that loud it could be heard all over the mountain.

Skelitor froze as the rest of the room looked at them with great interest. He dropped his staff in shock and the echo could be heard ringing throughout the room. He swallowed hard temporarily forgetting everyone else but the woman in front of him, "Your what?" He asked nervously.

"I'm now three months pregnant, with your child. Or do you not know where babies come from? And I have to explain that to you as well?" Lyn replied coolly, even though her heart was going a mile a minute.

When Skelitor heard a few muffled laughs he remembered where he was and turned around to the others. "GET OUT!" Not needing to be told twice they soon scurried away like mice. Unable to take much more Lyn started to uncharacteristically cry. To both their surprise Skelitor reached down a hand and helped her to her feet; pulling her into a warm embrace. "It's ok. You don't need to cry," he soothed, going on instinct. 

Evil-Lyn gave her first genuine smile in a long time, and snuggled into his chest. At that instant she knew it was her Keldor she was talking to, not the thing he had turned into. "What am I going to do Keldor? I mean snake mountain is no place to raise a child."

Not sure who he was at that moment, Keldor or Skelitor, but there was one thing he was sure of, he really wanted this child. "I know but it's all we have right now Lyn." He tried not to laugh when a thought crossed his head, "besides with us for parents the poor kid probably be doing that much accidental magic he'd probably be better off here where we can keep an eye on him."

Lyn gave a little laugh, "when I was a little girl I accidentally turned all my fathers clothes pink, thinking how nice a colour I thought it was. He had to wear pink clothes for a week till he got new ones."

"Is that all? I had a nightmare when I was five, dreamed about a big giant purple dinosaur, that liked to sing and dance. Next thing I know I woke up and it was there dancing around my brother. Apparently I transformed his pillow into that thing... think it called it's self Barney." Skelitor cringed as he remembered those words; '_I love you, you love me, we are just one big happy family..._'

Evil-Lyn shuddered at the thought of it. "So what happened?"

"The Elders managed to banish it. It's still at large in another universe somewhere."

"That really is evil, even for you."

"Worst of it is, I can't even see what damage my evil creation is doing." He pulled back a bit and stroked her cheek with one finger. "I will need an hare for when I take over and rule all of Eternia. Looks like fate has brought me one, and you back to me." He rubbed a finger over her lips to stop her from speaking, looking into her eyes. "When that time comes I want you to rule by my side as my queen. I always have, I just needed a little shove in the right direction. Can you forgive me for being so mean to you?"

_'I can't believe my luck, if I go along with this I can get closer and closer to him. One day he'll let his guard down and I can overthrow him, and take over all Eternia at the same time.'_ Evil Lyn smiled sweetly at him, "I guess I can in time."

It was times like this Skelitor was glad he had no face, or else he'd be grinning from ear to ear. _'I can't believe she's falling for it. I can get her to be so sweet on me she won't even dream of betraying me.'_ But there was a niggling little voice in the back of his head that kept saying _'keep telling yourself that.'_

♥♥♥♥♥♥

3 Weeks Later...

The past 3 weeks have never been boring that's for sure. Evil-Lyn knowing full well as long as she is pregnant, Skelitor will not harm her, and has been doing as much she can to annoy him. So in return he has been finding ways to punish her with out putting her in any physical danger, and has been very amusing for the general population of Snake mountain. The situation was made even more amusing when they had decided to run off and elope in the middle of the night one day under magically created disguises. Each had an alternant motive to do with the deep magic the bond creates.

The Master's are still completely unaware of the situation between Evil-Lyn and Skelitor, which gave her an idea. Seeking her mate she found him in one of his labs. Moving up behind him, she unconsciously held on to her growing stomach. "I've come up with a plan that just might work."

He turned around and looked at his wife, "oh do tell darling."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

A/N: The chapters have been too short for my own liking so far so next one will be a long one. Just had to leave it somewhere, I didn't write the wedding cause I am not really good at writing them. Anyway Please R&R I live for feedback!

Gojita The Saiyan Princess - thanks yes I agree he often treats Evil-Lyn differently.

S.M. - Soon enough for ya? :P Anyway thanks for letting me know you liked it.

Urazz - Yea that's the kinda relationship I see them having too, each having their own motives for everything they do. You bet the child will be an unholy terror lol


	3. Chapter 3 Plans and Their Execution

**_Chapter 3 - Plans and Their Execution_**

Evil-Lyn ran for her life, Skelitor's evil warriors running after her trying to capture her. Taking the odd pot shot at them with her magic she soon made her way next the Eternian Palace...

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Mekaneck was sitting at one of the palace look-outs, wishing he had better powers than his neck again. They have not seen nor heard of Skelitor and his minions, so they where long over due of an attack. This always made Man-At-Arms jumpy, causing him to double the guard. Seeing a cloud of smoke in the distance, he extended his neck, then used his goggles to have a look at what was going on. Seeing some trees on fire he looked over to the cause. There in a circle was some of Skelitor's evil warriors, and a pregnant woman in the middle. At closer inspection he was shocked to find the woman was Evil Lyn, and raised the alarm.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Evil-Lyn looked at the people that she new so well in horror as they came closer in on her. She had tripped over a rock and stumbled, giving the others a chance to catch up on her.

"That's it Evil-Lyn, Skelitor wants you and his child back. You should know better than to run off like that," Beast Man snarled.

Looking around helplessly she saw her dropped staff lying feet away. Concentrating hard she managed to use her magic to bring her staff to her and got up and used it to blast Beast-Man. "Never! I am not letting Skelitor use this child for his own evil purposes!" Hearing a roar she turned to see none other than He-Man, and the evil warriors turned to attack him. When they where all beaten he moved in on Evil-Lyn who immediately lowered her staff. "Please He-Man, you must take me away from here! Help me! I am pregnant with Skelitor's child and he intends to use it to make a sacrifice to a demon from another realm in order to increase his power. Please I cannot let him!"

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?"

"You can't, I mean you just got to trust me. I may have done awful things in the past, but the child is innocent in this!" Noticing the other masters for the first time she looked at Man-At-Arms who was in deep thought.

"She has a point He-Man. She maybe lying but we can't risk an innocent child." He looked at her curiously. "We better take her back to the palace and keep her under guard to make sure she's not up to anything."

They chained her up, made her give up her staff and took her off on the back of one of their transports, but none of them noticed the smirk on her lips as they headed off to the palace.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Lyn sat on an examining bed in the palace medical lab, two guards on the door, and Man-At-Arms fooling about with some peace of equipment. They where going to give her and the baby a check-up just to make sure they where both ok after her _'ordeal.'_ She was kind of glad at the same time anyway, she really did want to know if those idiotic buffoons caused any damage to her baby. Skelitor had made them all believe she was running away from him just to make it seem so much more real. So far everything was working out to plan.

"Ok, this is going to give us an accurate picture of what your baby looks like, it's development, and vital statistics."

Hearing those words tears almost formed in her eyes, "you can show me what it looks like."

"Can tell you it's sex too if you want. There is away of blocking that part if you don't want to know, lots of mothers want to keep it a surprise."

This time she was overpowered at the thought and a few tears of joy did fall down her cheek, "please, I want to know what it is, so I know what to name them when the time comes. It's a tradition to know before birth among my people, but I am banished and can't go home to find out. I thought I was going to be denied the knowledge till the baby is born."

"Yes, I have heard of them before, your people can live hundreds even thousands of years, your still young to be having children though, are you not?"

"Yes I'm only thirty-seven of your years. It makes me still a little girl to their standards. It is possible for us to have children from the age of seventeen but is frowned upon until the age of one-hundred and fifty. I couldn't go home now even if I wanted. I was only a foolish little girl when I joined Keldor's forces, in many ways I still am."

Man-At-Arms connected some contact pads to her abdomen and a picture came up on a screen in front of them. "Well looks like your going to be the proud mother of a baby boy, and he seems perfectly healthy."

Evil-Lyn really was weeping with the joy of seeing her son for the first time. _'If only his father could see this.'_ "That tail doesn't come from my side of the family."

Duncan remembered back to when he was a boy and a man he once knew that had a monkey tail like that. He was probably one of the few people that knew of Randor's secret brother Keldor. "No, that comes from his father's side. Keldor's grandfather had a tail, he was a great Saiyan warrior named Goku, came from another universe, and stayed here a while before he went home again." He looked lost in thought remembering his childhood and the happy time he had at Goku's place and how Keldor was Kaldor and was a happy child back then.

"You knew his grandfather?"

"Yes I knew his grandfather all right. Taught me most of my wilderness survival skills. He went home because he was home sick, he said he will be back some day though, and I hope he does soon. We could really use his help, he's more powerful than Hordack, Skelitor and King Hiss combined."

"That's a lot of power." She looked once again at her little boy on the screen wondering how much he will have. Power or no power, she knew one thing, she really was going to be a mother; seeing her son for the first time made it seem more real, like it was all some vivid dream before. There was one thing for sure though, she loved this child and was going to do anything to protect it.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Two Months later...

Evil-Lyn is now 7 months pregnant and is very big. She has been gathering vital information for the past two months she's spent at the palace, and three times since has given them information to beat Skelitor in a number of dummy attacks on Grayskull to throw them all off. After the third time they decided to trust her enough to move freely through un-restricted areas of the palace with no guards, and even has her own room. This new freedom has only helped her along in her plot, and her baby has been developing really well from the extra food around. She has been in regular contact with Skelitor secretly to relay information.

She lay down on her bed looking up at the ceiling knowing the final attack will happen later on. Part of her didn't want to go ahead because everyone here has been so nice and made a welcome change from Snake Mountain. But the biggest part of her missed being by her husband's side, and the power and magic that came from being his most valued ally. Her ever so unstable hormones made her even miss the others, even the stinky one. Sure they where all fairly stupid and incompetent but they where all like one big family to her, after all they had all been through a lot together over the years. Most of them wasn't really evil, just misguided.

There was one thing she really was missing though, being next to her husband at nights, like they have been for the past twenty years. They had their own rooms but most of the time they spent the night together. When Keldor became Skelitor he had rejected her but still kept making excuses to sleep in the same bed. She knew he always loved her still deep down, even if he didn't know how to show it anymore. It was two years after, they started their sexual relationship again out of frustration and passion, they even had their own odd way of kissing. But after the time she told him she was pregnant it was like it healed some old wounds between them and he was gentle and loving to her in bed again.

She was brought out of her revelry by a knock on the door. "Come in."

Queen Marlena popped her head around the door and smiled at the white-haired woman. She took Lyn in as her personal responsibility to make sure she went through her pregnancy comfortably. After all she'd been there herself and knew what it was like normally, so she could only guess at the emotional turmoil the young woman is going through. "Getting in some rest I see. Am I disturbing you?"

"No it's fine, I just in here to keep me away from the kitchen. I feel like eating a whole lb of cookie doe again, and after the last time I really don't want to do that."

Marlena cringed remembering the last time and how she had to help her out of the kitchen and to the medical lab from the allergic reaction Lyn had to the ingredients. "That was a lovely shade of orange those rashes broke out into, but best not do that again." She laughed, "when I was pregnant with Adam I had a really bad craving for gingerbread men."

"Gingerbread men? Who are they?"

"No dear, they are a biscuit, they are called men because they are shaped like little men. It's an old treat my grandmother gave me back on Earth. Well there is none of the main ingredient ginger on this planet, so I used a substitute. Needless to say it didn't agree with the cuckabo eggs very well, Duncan and Randor ate some before I had a chance to try them."

"What happened?" Evil-Lyn asked in an amused tone wondering if she could get the recipe and feed them to Skelitor and the rest of the goons.

"They both grew yellow feathers and even magic couldn't get rid of them. Had to weight three months for their feathers to moult."

Lyn couldn't help herself and burst into laughter, only managing to stop herself when she started gasping for breath. "Sorry, was just thinking about the two of them with feathers. Then Skelitor with feathers. You really need to give me that recipe."

It was now the queen's turn to burst into a fit of hysterics as she imagined Skelitor trying to make a threat looking like a giant cannery. "You know I should write it down. We could bake some and leave them at his door as a gift."

"I could imagine Beast-Man finding them and eating them all on site as well. Would be just like him," she laughed back.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"No, not really. It's just so hard to find something I like and stick to it." She did have a couple ideas she was talking to her husband about it a lot. He wanted to call the child Goku after his grandfather since the boy had a tail, but Lyn really didn't like it as a name. He also suggested Kaly which she didn't know where it came from but it was her favourite one so far. Other options was Keldor, David, Ross and James; one after the boy's father, the other's where male relatives of hers. "What you think of the name Kaly?"

"Kaly?" Marlena froze hearing the pet name of Randor's brother as a child. Recovering quickly she answered, "I think it's a lovely name... where did you come up with it?"

"I duno really, I must of heard it somewhere before. Came from my head, I like it, just wanted another opinion."

"It really is nice, Adam was named after my father, that's how I got the name." She got up and straightened her robes a little, "anyway dear, I have to go get ready for dinner. Glad to see your alright." Marlena told her and walked out the door leaving Lyn alone once more.

Evil-Lyn pulled out her communicator, it was time. She was going to regret doing this to Marlena who took her in and looked out for her, but she had a job to do. Besides she could always make sure no real harm comes to her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

A/N: Well had to leave it at a cliff hanger, after all what's the fun in not keeping you wondering how things will go next? Anyway please review! I refresh like 20 times a day to see if someone has at least shouted at me for something lol!


	4. Chapter 4 The Attack Well Almost

_**Chapter 4 - The Attack (Well Almost)**_

Alarms sounded, and guards was running to their posts, all too busy to notice a pregnant woman walking through the corridors. Especially one that has now become a regular site throughout these walls. Staff in hand she moved to where she knew Skelitor's forces was headed. When she got there she found Triclops had just managed to use one of his gadgets to blow a hole in the outer wall and their forces was pouring in. She moved through the masters gathered around there and was stopped by Teela.

"No, stay here. Your too heavily pregnant, you can't risk it."

To the other's shock and horror Evil-Lyn lifted her staff and shot Teela with an energy bolt, then moved to stand beside Skelitor. "I have done as you asked of me."

"What?!" He-Man asked in shock as he too had started to think she had changed sides. "What happened to him raping you to use this child for a sacrifice."

"And I can't believe you all fell for it," she laughed.

"My dear wife here, has been doing her job well spying on you all, and I am actually quite looking forward to being a father," Skelitor replied in an amused tone.

"I think I missed my calling as an actor. To think those do-gooders actually thought I was one of them." She then muffled the pain from a cramp, she had been getting them a lot all day.

Skelitor was about to order an attack when he noticed Evil-Lyn holding onto her stomach. "Are you ok?"

"Fine just a cramp, I been getting them all day."

Beast-Man got closer and smelled her, being experienced in helping birthing animals he recognised the smell. "How long you been getting those cramps?"

"None of your business hair-brain," she spat.

Not giving up he turned to Skelitor, "my lord I think she's in labour."

At that everyone in the room turned to look at Evil-Lyn expectantly, who just cried from the pain of another one. It was then she noticed there was a sticky mess oozing from her vergina that defiantly wasn't blood or pre-cum. "Well actually I think my water might have broke," she admitted.

Skelitor looked confused he really didn't know what to do, "I thought you had another 2 months?"

"Well Dereskian pregnancies last only 7 months, but I thought it'd be longer because the child isn't pure Dereskian," she confessed.

"I'm not pure Eternian either," Skelitor confessed in a bit of a panic. "I'm Human, Eternian, Saiyan and well know one knows what my mother was, not even her..."

As Evil-Lyn had another cramp worse than the other, beast-man replied to get them back into reality, "I don't think there is such a thing as a pure any race anymore. Just we need to get her out of here now."

Skelitor looked from the palace in front and to his wife next to him. He could take the palace now and win, or get his wife out of here and to safety... "There will be another time! Come on lets get out of here!" He picked up Lyn and they ran to their rides, flying off into the distance, leaving behind some baffled and bewildered Masters.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Back at Snake Mountain some time later...

Evil-Lyn kinda wished she had stayed at the palace then she would have had someone better than Skelitor, Beast-Man and Tri-Clops to deliver this baby. In an ironic twist of fate Beast-Man was the only one there that had the slightest clue what they where doing. Another wave of pain hit her and she cried out. "Can't you do something for the pain?!" She looked accusingly at her husband.

"I could, but then it wouldn't be much satisfaction for the months of torture you put me through, or the fact that I just had to give up what was going to be my greatest victory yet."

"You sadistic basterd! When I get out of this, OHHHHHHHH! I'm gon'a... gon'a... AHHH!!!!!!!!"

Skelitor leaned closer really enjoying this. He knew she will get back at him somehow later but he really had grown to enjoy their rivalry. "Going to what?" He asked as sweetly as possible for his strangely evil voice.

"I'm going--- OH GEESSE!! get hold--AHH!! your balls AHHnd castrate you!"

The others in the room really wanted to laugh but knew better. "Ok, I can see a head!" Beast-man shouted excitedly. "You needed to push on the next contraction."

Skelitor for some reason felt the urge to hold her hand, so he reached down and grasped on to her hand and started to use the other to stroke her short white hair. He really did find her hair the next most appealing thing about her, next to her amethyst eyes. He really thought it was a pity that she covered it up most of the time. Catching himself being sappy he didn't care right now, although he never said it, he always had loved this woman, and now they where going to have their first child. Even the Overlord of Evil is aloud to be overwhelmed with emotion some times.

Comforted by his suddenly caring and caressing touch, the next contraction came and she pushed as hard as she could. When Beast-Man told her he had the head she almost cried, it was almost over and she could get to hold her little boy for the first time. She could just tell that if Skelitor was capable of crying he would be doing so, it was all in the way he was lovingly but firmly holding on to her. With one last push it was all over and she really did start to cry along with hearing the cries of her baby. The umbilical cord was cut and the baby cleaned up and checked over by one of Triclops' gadgets, then they handed her the little boy. As she looked into his amethyst eyes for the first time she felt a surge of emotion she never felt before.

Skelitor was not unaffected either, he knew from this day on that everything he done would be for this little guy. "He's beautiful." He reached down and gently stroked the boy's blue skinned cheek, then had his finger wrapped by a small soft furry tail, and he smiled.

"He's just worth everything I went through," Evil-Lyn confessed. "If it's ok with you I thought of a name I liked."

"What?"

"I think we should call him Kaly."

If Skelitor's grin could have got wider it did on that instant. Not many knew his childhood name, and he thought it was perfect, the name was in translation from ancient Saiyan _'a new life and a new hope.'_ When he changed his name to Keldor it was because he had no use for the old one. Keldor meant, _ 'conqueror of all fears.'_ "Kaly it is then."

♥♥♥♥♥♥

A/N: This is the end of this fic but a sequel will be coming up soon focusing on Kaly and his antics. Sorry it took so long had some writer's block.

Thalian - Thanks I do try. This is just the end of this story not the end of the series.

Gojita The Saiyan Princess - Yea was supposed to be, I'm trying to make Skelitor seem more human than the demonic figure we all grew up with. After all in children's cartoons good is always good and evil is always evil, there never is those fuzzy grey areas. I always thought Skelitor or Keldor and Evil-Lyn made a kind of good pairing and really wanted to write about them and it has been fun focusing on the bad guys for once.


End file.
